Hundreds of different dietary supplements, under thousands of different brand and product names, are being marketed to the public in the U.S. and elsewhere, by means of advertising promises and claims which suggest that these products can help prevent or treat eye diseases, and maintain eye health. Faced with an overwhelming glut of competing promises and products, nearly all of which are unproven and many of which have only tenuous and flimsy support, it has become effectively impossible for people who are concerned about eye health to know which products will help, and which are merely preying on innocent victims whose vision is deteriorating, either because of general aging problems, or due to specific diseases, infections or injuries.
Indeed, severe uncertainties and doubts about which dietary supplements are effective extend to fiill-time professionals who specialize in eye research, or in treating eye diseases. Many examples to support this assertion can be cited, including numerous current and recent articles, in respected scientific and medical journals, stating that not enough evidence is available to allow physicians to know whether to recommend various candidate dietary supplements to their patients.
Along those same lines, the recent AREDS (Age-Related Eye Disease Study) study, which was organized and carried out by the National Eye Institute at a cost of tens of millions of dollars, tested vitamins C and E (as well as beta-carotene) at high dosages. They offered a low and weak level of protection against macular degeneration, in some but not all of the patient categories, in the AREDS-1 trial. Similarly, zinc at very high dosages (80 mg/day), by itself, offered a low and weak level of protection in some categories of patients. When vitamins A/C/E and zinc were combined, the level of protection increased, especially among late-stage macular degeneration sufferers. Accordingly, the results and findings of the AREDS-1 trial are not regarded as strong or compelling, when compared with the potential benefits of zeaxanthin, and in recent years it also has become clear that high dosages of vitamin A or its precursor, beta carotene, offer little or no serious hope for providing any significant protection against macular degeneration, or any other serious eye disorders among people who receive minimal baseline levels of vitamin A.
As a direct response to the positive claims of the AREDS managers, one skilled observer (Siegel 2002) publicly and openly complained that the purported benefits could be teased out of the data only by massaging the data in ways that, instead of being objective, impartial, and scientific, were instead biased and intended to locate something positive to report, to offset the fact that the entire remainder of the study had spent many millions of dollars but had come up empty. In the words of that expert, “In my opinion the AREDS investigators promoted a nonsignificant result into a conclusive recommendation. Here is how they did it . . . the message that should have emerged from AREDS is that these treatments failed to demonstrate efficacy in preventing AMD and are not recommended for that use.” Even reviewers who endorsed the AREDS findings had to include various cautions and caveats; as one example, in an editorial that accompanied the AREDS report, in the same issue of the same journal, the reviewer had to include statements such as, “The exclusion of the subgroup of patients in Category 2 from many of the analyses because of the low incidence of primary outcome events in troubling because it came after review of the data.”
Other experts in eye research, and ophthalmologists who specialize in treating patients with serious eye problems, do not and cannot agree on the roles of either or both of two carotenoid pigments that are known to exist naturally in the retina. Those two pigments are called lutein and zeaxanthin. However, even though nearly 20 years have passed since Bone et al 1985 identified those two carotenoid pigments as the agents that give the “macula” (a small yellowish spot in the center of the retina, which is crucial for clear vision) its yellowish color, experts in eye research and eye diseases cannot and do not agree on what roles those two carotenoids play in the retina, or whether either or both of them should be recommended as dietary supplements. Evidence to support and prove this conclusion is available from numerous sources, both published and unpublished. As one example of a published report, a large panel of highly respected experts who specialize in retinal diseases was brought together in 1998 by the National Eye Institute (NEI), and the experts were asked to develop strategic proposals and recommendations that would guide the NEI's funding for eye research over the next five years. That panel reviewed a wide range of options and candidate treatments, and specifically identified and named about 60 candidate treatments that the experts thought were deserving of careful scientific study and research grants. Even though that panel of experts identified nearly 60 specific research leads, it never even mentioned lutein or zeaxanthin. That omission could not have been a mere oversight due to a lack of available information, since a number of members of that panel had previously written and published papers that had explicitly discussed lutein and zeaxanthin.
Numerous other researchers who specialize in eye and vision studies also have stated that no reliable conclusions can yet be reached on whether lutein and/or zeaxanthin can actually benefit the eyes to a point where they should be recommended as nutritional supplements. Examples of such recently-published conclusions include Schalch 2000, and Jampol 2001. Schalch 2000 states, at page 38, “Epidemiological studies therefore cannot provide definite proof of the efficacy of lutein and zeaxanthin in AMD. Such studies can provide evidence of possible relationships but cannot determine whether an effect is causal. The situation is different with intervention studies in which agents are administered on a double-masked, placebo-controlled, randomized basis and results are evaluated using predefined efficacy parameters. In the case of supplementation with lutein and zeaxanthin, where only small to moderate responses can be expected, only studies such as these are likely to provide a definite answer as to an effect of lutein and zeaxanthin on AMD. However, the specific time-course and nature of this disease makes the design of such trials difficult.” Jampol 2001, at page 1534, states, “In view of previous studies suggesting that beta-carotene might be harmful in smokers and may be associated with a greater risk of lung cancer, beta carotene should probably not be used by smokers and recent ex-smokers. An argument could be made that another carotenoid, lutein or zeaxanthin, could be substituted for beta carotene, but the values and risks of other carotenoids [apparently referring again to lutein and zeaxanthin] is unknown at this time.”
As another example of the uncertainties and doubts that surround zeaxanthin among skilled physicians who treat eye diseases, the Inventor has personal knowledge of a patient who has the “wet” (or “exudative”) form of macular degeneration. This disease is characterized by aggressive growth of capillaries in and around certain layers of the retina, and it leads to rapid and devastating loss of vision. The best known treatment for wet AMD is called laser photocoagulation, or photodynamic therapy. It uses a drug called verteporfin, which is activated by a laser that is shone directly into the eyes of patients who have taken the drug. In October of 2003, a ZeaVision customer (a male in his late 70's) who was taking zeaxanthin capsules on a daily basis was scheduled to have a laser treatment using verteporfin, at the Wilmer Eye Institute in Baltimore, which is affiliated with the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. This patient told his treating physician, who is one of the top experts in the world on treating macular degeneration, that he was taking zeaxanthin capsules on a daily basis. The treating physician suggested that the patient should stop taking zeaxanthin, since it probably would not help. Despite that suggestion, the patient continued taking zeaxanthin, up through the date of the treatment and continuing thereafter. The results of that treatment, as measured up until the date this is being written, have been outstanding, and have been much better than was expected by the treating physician. That discovery is the subject of a recently-filed provisional patent application that will be disclosed to the companies that manufacture and sell verteporfin, and to a number of physicians who perform laser-verteporfin treatments, so they can evaluate it in a clinical trial using numerous patients. For now, the point worth noting is this: when advised that a patient suffering from wet macular degeneration was taking zeaxanthin, one of the top eye experts in the world advised the patient that he should stop taking it.
This current invention centers on zeaxanthin, which is believed by the inventor to be an essential and crucial ingredient in any optimal or near-optimal pharmaceutical formulations and/or dietary supplements that will be truly effective in protecting, treating, and otherwise improving various aspects of eye health. A number of reasons for believing and asserting that zeaxanthin is and will be the essential and crucial ingredient in such formulations (including factors indicating that zeaxanthin will perform substantially better than lutein, in this role) are set forth below, to justify these assertions and beliefs by the inventor despite lingering refusals by other skilled researchers and eye care companies to recognize zeaxanthin's role as a crucial and essential agent for protecting and preserving eye health.
It might be asserted that each factor summarized in the next section is already known and published, in the prior art. However, it must also be recognized that (i) these factors have never previously been combined and correlated, in the manner set forth herein; and, (ii) the non-obviousness of the invention disclosed herein must also be evaluated in light of evidence which clearly shows that numerous highly-skilled experts do not believe zeaxanthin has any proven role in protecting or restoring eye health.
Information on Zeaxanthin in Eye Health
The use of zeaxanthin for treating and preventing macular degeneration is described in several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,544 (Garnett et al 1997) on methods of use, and reissue patent Re-38,009 (Garnett et al 2003, which replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,652, Garnett et al 1998) on formulations for human ingestion. The contents and teachings of those patents are incorporated herein by reference, as though fully set forth herein.
Additional review articles that discuss the roles and the assumed, purported, or likely effects of zeaxanthin and lutein, in mammalian eyes, is provided in a number of articles, including Snodderly 1995, Landrum et al 1997, Schalch et al 1999, Schalch 2000, and Semba et al 2003.
Zeaxanthin and lutein both belong to a class of molecules called carotenoids, which are created by plants. “Carotenoids” were given that name, because they were first isolated from carrots.
Carotenoids have two traits that make them very important in nature and nutrition: (1) they're very good at absorbing ultraviolet (UV) and blue light; and (2) just like vitamins, they cannot be synthesized inside the cells or bodies of humans, or other mammals. Therefore, humans and other mammals must eat carotenoids in food, or in dietary supplements, to get the amounts they need.
Since the UV radiation in direct sunlight, shining directly on cells for numerous hours each day, is strong enough to kill any type of unprotected cell, carotenoids play crucially important role in plants, and in many types of bacteria. Hundreds of slightly different types of carotenoids have evolved in different species of plants and bacteria; over 600 distinct types of carotenoids have been identified in nature, and every year another dozen or more are announced. All of those carotenoids are synthesized only in plants or bacteria. Animals (including humans) simply cannot make carotenoids; instead, we must eat the carotenoids we need, in our diets.
An important fact of physics is that light rays with very short wavelengths, in the ultraviolet (“UV”), near-ultraviolet, and deep blue parts of the spectrum, contain the most energy of any wavelengths in or near the visible spectrum. UV and near-UV rays are what turn sunburned skin a painful shade of red. Sunburn is a defense mechanism; when the outer layers of skin become damaged, they respond by swelling up, becoming engorged with blood, histamine and other agents and generating and recruiting higher levels of pigment in an effort to reduce the amount of additional damage. UV rays will kill the outermost layers of cells of the skin; when sunburned skin begins to peel, those are dead skin cells, coming off.
In the same way, UV rays are a very effective way to sterilize surfaces, because they will kill nearly any types of viruses or bacteria they can reach and hit.
UV rays inflict this type of damage by breaking apart biomolecules more or less randomly. When a ray or photon of UV radiation hits various types of chemical bonds that hold together adjacent atoms in biomolecules, it typically breaks the bond between those two atoms, thereby splitting the molecule into two fragments.
By splitting apart biomolecules on a random basis, UV radiation inflicts two different types of toxic and potentially lethal damage on cells. First, UV radiation will directly break apart the long molecular strands that make up protein and DNA. Since protein and DNA are crucial to any cell, this type of damage will directly kill cells, if it continues long enough. The second mechanism is this: when UV radiation hits a molecule that contains oxygen, it often causes an oxygen-containing fragment to be broken off of the molecule, in a way that creates a highly unstable and reactive “oxygen free radical”. Because of complicated factors involving the electrons in an oxygen atom's “valence shell”, these unstable free radicals will attack, alter, and damage nearly any type of biomolecule.
To minimize that type of damage from oxygen free radicals, cells use various types of anti-oxidants, which are molecules that will attract and react with oxygen free radicals. A good anti-oxidant molecule will bind any oxygen free radicals into larger molecules, which are stable and will not attack other molecules. This type of neutralizing reaction, by antioxidant molecules which absorb and neutralize oxygen free radicals, is often referred to as “quenching,” in a manner similar to quenching a fire.
Carotenoids are very effective anti-oxidants, and they can quench and neutralize oxygen free radicals. Therefore, plants evolved with carotenoids as a special class of protective molecules, which can minimize damage that otherwise would be cause by ultraviolet radiation. The surface cells that cover plant leaves contain large quantities of carotenoids. Indeed, carotenoids are what cause tree leaves to turn red, orange, and gold in the fall. Since carotenoids absorb light with blue and violet wavelengths, the wavelengths that bounce off and are reflected and emitted, by the leaves, are at the other end of the color spectrum, in the red, orange, and yellow region. When cold weather arrives and tree leaves become inactive, any green chlorophyll which remains in the leaves is degraded more rapidly than carotenoids, which are rather stable molecules. This causes the red, yellow and orange carotenoids to become the dominant colors in leaves, during the fall.
Bacteria growing in places exposed to direct sunlight for hours require the same type of protection against toxic UV rays. This is why scum that grows on rocks in a river (if it is not made of green algae with chlorophyll) is usually some shade of yellow, brown, or orange. Bacteria that can survive in such locations have evolved the ability to synthesize carotenoids, to protect the bacteria from being killed by UV radiation.
Carotenoids can absorb UV radiation and neutralize oxygen free radicals, without being broken apart, because they contain numerous “conjugated bonds”. This is a complicated term, but it can be explained by pointing out an important fact in FIG. 1, which is a drawing of the chemical structures of zeaxanthin and lutein (with beta-carotene also shown, for comparative purposes).
In the straight chain portion (i.e., the chain that stretches between the two “end rings”) of all three carotenoids shown in FIG. 1, the double bonds alternate with single bonds. This pattern of alternating single-bonds and double-bonds is referred to by chemists as “conjugation”. It is important, because when a series of single and double bonds, all in a row or circle, are conjugated, the electrons that form the bonds between adjacent atoms do not remain attached to specific atoms. Instead, the electrons become mobile, and they form an “electron cloud” that covers and surrounds the molecule. This same type of semi-mobile electron cloud also surrounds and stabilizes benzene rings and other “aromatic” organic molecules.
This type of semi-mobile electron cloud is important, because it leads to a remarkable result. When a carotenoid molecule is hit by a UV ray or an oxygen free radical, the molecule doesn't break. Instead, the electron cloud is able to flex and yield, in a way that cushions and absorbs the blow. This is comparable to someone hitting a wooden board, or a rubber tire, with a sledgehammer. The board will break, because it cannot bend or deflect. The rubber tire will not break, because it can flex and yield in a way that allows it to absorb the force of the blow.
Because their semi-mobile electron clouds are flexible and yielding rather than rigid, carotenoid molecules can absorb numerous “hits” from UV rays and oxygen free radicals, without being broken apart. When a UV photon or an oxygen free radical hits a carotenoid, the destructive power of that photon or free radical is used up and absorbed by the electron cloud. The photon or free radical is “quenched”, so it cannot attack and damage any other molecules, such as protein or DNA. In this manner, by absorbing and neutralizing UV radiation and oxygen free radicals, carotenoids protect DNA, proteins, and other crucially important molecules in cells.
These facts about conjugation apply to zeaxanthin and lutein, and they lead to a crucially important difference between zeaxanthin versus lutein, the only two carotenoids that are found in the macula, a crucially-important part of the retina that sits at the very center of the retina. As can be seen by examining their structures, in FIG. 1, the double-bond in the right end ring of zeaxanthin is perfectly conjugated, since it continues and extends the same alternating double-single sequence that appears in the straight-chain portion. Therefore, the semi-mobile “electron cloud” created by the conjugated bonds extends over part of zeaxanthin's right end ring.
By contrast, in lutein, the double-bond in the right end ring is misplaced, and there is no conjugation at all, in the right end ring of lutein. Therefore, one of lutein's end rings has no electron cloud.
It should also be noted, from the chemical structures in FIG. 1, that the other end rings (shown on the left side of FIG. 1) of both zeaxanthin and lutein are identical. In both molecules, the left end rings are conjugated, and have partial electron clouds covering them. This points out another important reason why zeaxanthin appears to be better and more effective than lutein, in protecting human retina cells. Zeaxanthin is perfectly symmetrical, end-to-end. If rotated so that its two end rings swap places, there is absolutely no change. By contrast, lutein is not symmetric, since its two end rings have different structures. If lutein is rotated, it leads to a different alignment, or structure.
That difference between zeaxanthin and lutein (i.e., the misplaced double-bond in one of lutein's end rings) may seem minor, from looking at the chemical drawings in FIG. 1. However, chemical tests have clearly shown that zeaxanthin is more potent and effective than lutein, in absorbing and “quenching” oxygen free radicals. This presumably is one of the reasons why the macula, in human retinas, evolved in a way that clearly favors zeaxanthin over lutein, as described below.
Two other points involving the structures of zeaxanthin and lutein also deserve mention. First, both zeaxanthin and lutein have “hydroxy” (HO—) groups attached to both of their end rings. By contrast, beta-carotene, also shown in FIG. 1, is made entirely of carbon and hydrogen atoms, with no oxygen atoms anywhere.
The fact that beta-carotene is made entirely of hydrocarbon leads to a crucial fact: it is non-polar, which means it is soluble in oily liquids, most of which also are made only of hydrocarbons. By contrast, the presence of hydroxy groups, at both ends of zeaxanthin and lutein, leads to a crucially important difference in the way zeaxanthin and lutein behave, compared to how beta-carotene behaves, when any of those three carotenoids, formed in plants, are eaten by animals.
The outer membrane of any animal cell is made of molecules that are oil-soluble at one end, and water-soluble at the other end. These molecules are called phospho-lipids, since they have a water-soluble “head” (which contains phosphorous) bonded to an oil-soluble “tail” (made entirely of hydrocarbons). Because of these structures, phospho-lipid molecules will spontaneously line up together, when they are placed in a watery fluid, in a way that gives them a “bilayer” arrangement, shown in FIG. 2A. A layer that contains the water-soluble “heads” of the phospho-lipids line up so that they cover the outside of the cell membrane. This allows the water-soluble “heads” of the phospho-lipids to coat the outermost surface of the cell membrane with a layer that is completely comfortable in the watery liquids that surround the cell (including blood, lymph, and tissue gel). The center layer of the bilayer membrane is made of the oily hydrocarbon tails, which are attracted to each other. The inner surface of the membrane is another layer of water-soluble heads, which will comfortably contact the watery fluid (called cytoplasm) that fills the cell.
Because beta-carotene has an entirely oily structure, made of nothing but oily hydrocarbons with no oxygen atoms or hydroxy groups, it will align itself in a way that causes it to remain fully inside a cell membrane, once it reaches that position. This configuration is shown in FIG. 2B.
By contrast, because zeaxanthin and lutein have water-soluble hydroxy groups at their ends, they will align themselves perpendicular to a cell membrane, in a direction that causes them to “straddle” or “span” the cell membrane. This “membrane-spanning” alignment is illustrated in FIG. 2C.
This crucial difference, in how these carotenoids will align themselves in animal cell membranes, is a major difference between beta-carotene, versus oxygen-containing carotenoids such as zeaxanthin and lutein. Because of how carotenoids and animal cell membranes evolved, in ways that allowed them to survive on earth despite constant bombardment by potentially lethal dosages of ultraviolet radiation from the sun, it is no mere coincidence that most of the oxygen-containing carotenoids (including zeaxanthin, lutein, and various other carotenoids such as canthaxanthin, astaxanthin, etc.) have molecular lengths that allow them to perfectly span the thickness of an animal cell membrane, with their end rings sticking out from both the inner and outer surfaces of the cell membrane.
However, it should also be recognized that this same factor (i.e., the alignment of zeaxanthin or lutein in a direction that causes them to straddle and span an animal cell membrane) makes the difference between the end rings of zeaxanthin, versus lutein, even more important. As mentioned above, both of the end rings of zeaxanthin have conjugated electron clouds that extend into, and cover, parts of both of zeaxanthin's end rings. Therefore, in zeaxanthin, the conjugated electron cloud (which can help absorb and quench UV rays, and oxidative free radicals), extends and protrudes partway out from both sides of an animal cell membrane, when a zeaxanthin molecule settles into the cell membrane.
By contrast, as mentioned above, one of the end rings of lutein has no conjugation, and no electron cloud. Therefore, lutein cannot extend a protective electron cloud, out beyond one side of the cell membrane.
The perfect end-to-end symmetry of zeaxanthin (compared to the lack of symmetry in lutein), and the presence of a conjugated and protective electron cloud over both end rings of zeaxanthin (while lutein has a protective cloud over only one end ring), are presumed to be the primary reasons why the human retina prefers zeaxanthin over lutein.
The retina is the thin layer of nerve cells located at the back of the eye, where sight actually begins. When light enters a mammalian eye, it passes through the cornea (a clear layer on the front of the eye), a clear liquid called aqueous humor (which is thin and watery), a focusing lens (which becomes cloudy, in people with cataracts), and then another clear fluid (called vitreous humor, since it has a consistency close to gelatin). All of those are clear, and they allow light to pass through them, so that the light can reach and activate nerve cells in the retina.
Using “rod and cone” structures that contain light-sensitive chemicals, the nerve cells in the retina convert incoming light, into chemically-driven nerve signals. Those nerve signals are sent to the brain, where they are processed by the brain to form images and sight. Therefore, the retina plays a crucial role in vision. If the retina doesn't work, properly, neither does vision.
The macula is the most important part of the retina, by far. It is a small yellowish circle, only about an eighth of an inch wide, located in the very middle of the retina, covering the exact center of the field of vision. However, despite its small size, it is crucially important to good vision, because of a factor most people don't realize. The only part of the retina that provides fine resolution is the macula, in the center of the retina. The rest of the retina provides only coarse resolution.
Most people never notice that fact, because they are accustomed to having both of their eyes flit rapidly across moderately wide areas, in ways that allow the brain to rapidly assemble a complete field of vision with good detail and accuracy. However, the human brain has evolved an extraordinarily useful way to speed up its ability to rapidly make sense of huge numbers of incoming nerve impulses. It does so by using fine resolution only in the very center of the retina, and coarse resolution in the remainder of the retina.
As a simple demonstration of this feature of human vision, if a person covers up one eye, with a hand or sheet of paper, while looking at a page of text, and then looks through just one eye at a single particular letter printed on the page, it becomes nearly impossible to read any of the words directly above or below that letter, in a line of text that is only three or four lines higher or lower on the page. It is also nearly impossible to read any words, through one eye, that are more than about an inch to the left or right of the particular letter that is being stared at. Most people are startled to realize how difficult that challenge is, because they never notice that their vision has fine resolution only in the center.
Indeed, the physical structure of the retinas of primates (which evolved over many millions of years, in ways that helped give primates substantially better vision than other classes of mammals) helped create and drive that feature. In most of a human or other primate retina, the capillaries and other blood vessels that provide blood to the retinal cells (which need large quantities of fresh blood, because they are so active) are placed on the front side of the retina, where they interfere with incoming light. That interference can be tolerated without harming vision clarity, because vision is not very clear or high-resolution anyway, in those parts of the retina. By contrast, in the macula, the structure and placement of the blood vessels is entirely different. In that small region, the blood vessels have moved to the backside of the retina, so that they are positioned behind the layer of nerve cells in the macula. In that one small portion of the retina, they do not interfere with the incoming light before it can reach the retina, Therefore, this placement of blood vessels, behind the nerve cells in the small macular portion of the retina, allows and promotes fine-resolution vision, but only in the very center of the field of vision.
Because it is the only part of the retina that provides vision with fine resolution, the macula must be healthy, for good vision. If the macula degenerates, a person will lose the ability to read, drive, recognize faces, or even be able to walk safely down an unfamiliar sidewalk or hallway.
Loss of vision (up to a point that results in functional blindness or major impairments), caused by macular degeneration, happens to hundreds of thousands of people every year. Among the elderly, macular degeneration is the leading cause of blindness.
Furthermore, because of demographic and dietary shifts in industrialized nations over the past decades (in particular, as the population ages, and as people eat more processed and fatty foods and fewer dark green vegetables), macular degeneration is becoming even more widespread, at alarming rates. As briefly summarized in a newsmagazine, “Eating doughnuts and other fatty treats doubles the risk of going blind later in life” (Shute 2003, which briefly summarized the results reported in Seddon et al 2003). Despite every warning, many millions of people will continue to eat more and more fatty treats, and fewer and fewer dark green vegetables.
Studies of the retinas of people who suffer from macular degeneration (including studies on living people, using non-invasive measurements of “macular pigment optical density” (MPOD), as well as chemical studies of retinas harvested from macular degeneration sufferers who died of other causes) have made it clear that low levels of macular pigment are strong correlated with increased risk of macular degeneration. It is abundantly clear that people with less-than-normal concentrations of zeaxanthin, in the macular portions of their retinas, suffer higher risks and rates of macular degeneration then people with normal levels of zeaxanthin.
With regard to lutein, there is no clear data, and no clear consensus. Since both pigments normally are found together, in plant sources, it is difficult to distinguish between them, and it generally has been presumed, for nearly two decades, that both pigments are important. However, recent research that has been specifically designed to distinguish between the concentrations and effects of zeaxanthin and lutein has begun to suggest that zeaxanthin plays a more important role than lutein, in protecting the eyesight (e.g., Gale et al 2003).
As briefly mentioned above, another crucially important and revealing fact of nature distinguishes zeaxanthin from lutein, in human retinas. It is clear that the human macula, contains only zeaxanthin and lutein, as the two pigments that give the macula its distinctive yellowish color. However, the macula places those two different carotenoids in different locations. It deposits zeaxanthin at highest concentrations directly in the center of the macula, in the most crucial part of the macula. Then, it surrounds that high-concentration zeaxanthin zone in the center, with a ring of higher lutein concentrations.
There is no sharp dividing line, between zeaxanthin in the center of the macula, and lutein around the edges. Instead, there is a transition zone, with zeaxanthin concentrations gradually decreasing, and lutein concentrations gradually increasing, as the distance from the center of the macula increases.
This fact about the retina must be considered in view of an important and well-established fact of nature: lutein is relatively abundant in plant sources, while zeaxanthin is scarce. Lutein is a dominant carotenoid, which is present in a fairly wide variety of food sources. This dominance apparently arose because the structure of lutein's non-conjugated end ring allows it to fit, in an ideal manner, into certain structures in plant cells that are involved in photosynthesis. As a result, even in plants that have unusually high concentrations of zeaxanthin (such a spinach, kale, etc), there is roughly 20 to 50 times more lutein, than zeaxanthin. Therefore, lutein can be obtained much more easily and readily than zeaxanthin, and in much higher quantities and concentrations, from plant sources in the diet.
Nevertheless, despite the huge imbalance in favor of higher lutein supplies, the retina somehow obtains and places the highest concentrations of zeaxanthin directly in the center of the macula, while it places lutein at high concentrations only around the periphery of a zone that has higher zeaxanthin concentrations.
These items of evidence, placed together, strongly indicate that human retinas have developed and evolved with a notable and substantial preference for zeaxanthin, over lutein.
In addition, there is yet another important factor which clearly indicates that the human retina prefers zeaxanthin over lutein. Acting apparently through enzymatic and/or light-triggered reactions that are not fully understood, the human retina attempts to convert lutein into zeaxanthin. However, the retina cannot convert lutein into the same isomer of zeaxanthin that exists in the natural diet. The only isomer of zeaxanthin that is present in dietary sources is the 3R, 3′R stereoisomer (also referred to as the R—R isomer, for convenience), which means that the “right” (or dextrorotatory, rather than left, or levorotatory) stereoisomer arrangement is present on both of zeaxanthin's two end rings. However, the human retina cannot form the normal R—R isomer, when it converts lutein into zeaxanthin. Therefore, the retina converts lutein into a different isomer, called meso-zeaxanthin, or S-R zeaxanthin. Therefore, the presence of the non-dietary S—R (meso) isomer of zeaxanthin, in human retinas, is clear evidence that the human retina is attempting to convert lutein, into zeaxanthin.
In passing, it should be noted that the S—R (meso) isomer of zeaxanthin has never been shown to exist in any known dietary sources. Although a report from the mid-1980's (Maoka et al 1986) asserted that meso-zeaxanthin had been found in certain types of fish, that assertion was later contradicted by the discovery that alkaline treatment of carotenoids (as used by Maoka et al) can convert lutein into meso-zeaxanthin. Accordingly, the claim that meso-zeaxanthin had been found in fish may have been, instead, merely an artifact of the carotenoid extraction process they used, and meso-zeaxanthin has never been shown to exist in any food sources that humans eat. Its safety, as a food additive for humans (or as a feed additive for poultry or farm-raised salmon) is not known, and has not been evaluated. Accordingly, any efforts to add meso-zeaxanthin (created by alkaline treatment of lutein) to any human food source (either as a dietary supplement, or as a feed additive that is fed to poultry or fish) raise serious questions as to whether such additives are safe and legal, under the terms of the United States' Dietary. Supplement and Health Education Act.
Accordingly, the major points discussed above can be briefly summarized as follows:
1. Zeaxanthin has been shown to be a better and more potent anti-oxidant than lutein, in lab tests;
2. Zeaxanthin is completely symmetrical, while lutein is not;
3. Zeaxanthin is able to extend a “conjugated electron cloud” (which is useful and protective, since it can absorb UV rays as well as destructive oxygen free radicals) beyond both sides of a cell membrane, while lutein can extend that type of protective electron cloud beyond only one side of a cell membrane.
4. Even though lutein is far more abundant in plant sources, zeaxanthin is deposited at higher concentrations in the crucially important center of the macula. Lutein is deposited only at low concentrations in the center of the macula, and at higher concentrations around the less-important periphery.
At one level of analysis, one might presume that these four factors suggest two logical conclusions: (i) the macula wants and prefers zeaxanthin, over lutein; and, (ii) when the macula cannot obtain enough zeaxanthin (because zeaxanthin is so scarce in food sources), it will make up the deficit by using lutein, because of lutein's close structural similarity to zeaxanthin.
However, that is only one possible analysis, and it appears that no one, prior to the inventor herein, has ever cleanly and concisely assembled all four of those factors, into a fully cohesive, consistent, and persuasive argument for zeaxanthin. Instead, any analyses of this invention must also take into account several additional and equally compelling facts and factors, which center around the following:
(i) numerous published reports, in respected and refereed journals, assert that there is no solid and reliable evidence that zeaxanthin actually can help protect the retina;
(ii) numerous published reports explicitly advise physicians who treat patients suffering from eye diseases that it is premature and ill-advised for any physician to instruct patients to begin taking any unproven and potentially dangerous supplements;
(iii) when a large panel of world-class retinal experts was asked, in 1998, by the National Eye Institute, to list the best and most promising candidate agents for future research to help prevent or treat retinal diseases, that entire panel, in its collective wisdom and expertise, completely omitted both zeaxanthin and lutein as candidates that should be considered for research, even though the members of that panel were aware of both zeaxanthin and lutein and had even published articles on them prior to 1998; and,
(iv) in October 2003, when one of the world's top experts in treating macular degeneration was informed that one of his patients was taking zeaxanthin, the physician specifically advised the patient to stop taking zeaxanthin, since it might interfere with a different treatment that the physician was planning to give the patient.
These factors offer powerful evidence that the invention disclosed herein, which rests upon zeaxanthin as the crucial and essential ingredient in multi-component formulations for preventing or treating eye diseases, is not obvious to those who are truly skilled in the art, and who in fact have devoted their careers to trying to prevent and treat eye diseases.
This current invention arises from substantial additional readings and research into eye health, by the Inventor herein, during the past several years. Despite his realization that zeaxanthin appears to be the crucial and essential key to good eye health, he continued to carefully study and analyze both: (i) hundreds of published reports and product claims, for literally hundreds of products and ingredients that are being sold or touted as being able to benefit eye health, and (ii) hundreds of published articles, on various aspects of eye physiology, anatomy, and structure, and on eye diseases and disorders.
Those readings and research, followed by extensive thought and efforts to synthesize everything he had read on the subject of eye health and eye products, led him to several realizations that are discussed in more detail below. One of the key realizations can be briefly summarized as follows: the eye is designed to serve as an interface, between two entirely different realms of nature (one realm is outside the body, where light begins, and the other realm is inside the body, where sight begins), and even between two completely different realms of science (the eye must be able to convert physics, in the form of electromagnetic radiation, into chemistry, in the form of neurotransmitters and nerve impulses). The eye can accomplish these results, only by being able to combine, into a single unit, multiple types of tissues, cells, and structures (including two different types of clear tissues, two different types of clear liquids, two different types of photoreceptors, and nearly a dozen distinct layers, in and behind the retina).
One of the factors that enabled and promoted the evolution and development of an extraordinary level of complexity, in human eyes, relates to the fact that carotenoids are multi-functional agents, and can perform more than just one role or task. In addition to being highly effective in absorbing ultraviolet light, they are also highly effective in quenching oxidative free radicals.
However, the multifunctionality of carotenoids doesn't stop there. They also have mild yet potentially helpful and useful ability to control and reduce inflammation. This is a crucial benefit, in many types of eye disorders, since inflammation can lead to severe adverse results, if it lasts for a number of days, weeks, or months in succession. One mechanism for potentially serious damage to the eyesight, cause by inflammation, arises from the effects of increased fluid pressures inside the eyeball. This fluid pressure will be imposed on the exterior surfaces of the capillaries that provide blood to the retina. Since capillary walls must be extremely thin (in order to promote rapid exchange of oxygen, nutrients, and metabolites), they cannot resist and push back against elevated fluid pressures on their exterior walls. As a result, elevated pressures inside the eye, if they arise as a result of inflammation after an injury or infection, can act in a, manner comparable to a severe and accelerated case of glaucoma (a disease that also involves elevated fluid pressures inside the eye, which causes reduced blood flow through the retinal capillaries, and which can cause severe and permanent damage to retinal nerve cells). Therefore, the ability of certain carotenoids to help control and reduce inflammation can become crucially important, and extremely helpful, in response to injuries, infections, or other events that can trigger inflammation of one or more types of eye tissues.
Similarly, carotenoids also have a mild yet potentially useful and helpful level of activity in preventing and reducing “sclerosis”. This term refers to hardening, stiffening, and loss of flexibility (for example, arteriosclerosis refers to hardening of the arteries, and atherosclerosis is a related process in which the insides of the arteries become coated with cholesterol or other fatty deposits). In the eyes, sclerosis and loss of flexibility (which can also arise when substantial quantities of drusin, lipofuscin, and other debris accumulate) can adversely affect certain membranes, such as the Bruch's membrane, which is a crucially important layer in the back of the eye, behind the retina. Therefore, the ability of carotenoids to help prevent and reduce sclerosis is yet another way in which carotenoids can help protect eye health and good vision.
After the inventor herein had read aboutand recognized those additional roles of carotenoids, he then began to actively notice still more different roles and activities that are being played by carotenoids. A complete list must include (but is not limited to) the following:
(1) Carotenoids have mild yet potentially useful levels of activity in controlling and regulating angiogenesis (i.e., the formation of new blood vessels, which can lead to extremely severe problems in the wet or exudative form of macular degeneration).
(2) Carotenoids have mild yet potentially useful levels of activity in helping to modulate and regulate the functioning of mitochondria, which are crucial to oxygen usage, respiration, and energy utilization by a cell.
(3) Carotenoids have mild yet potentially useful levels of activity in helping to modulate and regulate apoptosis, a form of “programmed cell death,” in which cells that receive certain signals or that enter into certain states trigger a process that leads to fairly rapid death of the cell. This process effectively allows other specialized cells (glial cells in the nervous system, and immune cells in the remainder of the body) to clean up and remove the cell debris, so that the system in that locality can go back to functioning properly, without being hindered by a lingering cell that is crippled, useless, and a drain on resources.
(4) Carotenoids have mild yet potentially useful levels of activity in helping to regulate and control certain types of actions and responses of the immune system.
It must be kept in mind that this brief listing (immediately above) of four different “peripheral” activities, by carotenoids, must be added to two other peripheral activities (i.e., modulation of inflammatory responses, and modulation of sclerotic hardening), and all six of those activities must then be added to the two “primary” activities of carotenoids (i.e., absorbing and quenching destructive ultraviolet photons, and absorbing and quenching destructive oxygen free radicals).
There are also various other scientific reasons for believing that (i) many eye disorders are multi-factorial, and (ii) the best treatments or preventive agents for such disorders will also be multi-factorial. These factors are highly complex, and involve, for example: (i) the fact that inflammation and immune responses can both create oxygen free radicals and “reactive oxygen species”; (ii) various types of signaling pathways that cells use, to effectively communicate with each other; and (iii) the crucial involvement of mitochondria in many of these processes, and in processed involving apoptosis and programmed or signaled cell death.
Upon reading and realizing that carotenoids must be able to perform two absolutely crucial primary and central roles (neutralizing UV photons and free radicals), while also being called upon to perform at least six known secondary and peripheral activities, the inventor herein gradually reached several conclusions about carotenoids in human eyes. Those two conclusions can be summarized as follows:
1. If carotenoids are being asked to perform eight different tasks (and possibly even more) in a single eye, they are more likely to become “stretched thin”, and unable to adequately handle all of those tasks simultaneously, than other molecules that only need to perform fewer numbers of tasks;
2. Research reports have indeed shown that people who are suffering from certain types of eye problems do indeed suffer from low carotenoid concentrations in their blood (as shown by tests on blood serum) and/or their eyes (as shown by inadequate levels of zeaxanthin in people with macular degeneration, and reduced zeaxanthin densities in the lenses of people suffering from cataracts);
3. If any or all of the “secondary demands” that are being imposed on carotenoids in the eyes can be reduced, by ingesting or administering other nutrients that can provide a balanced regimen that will help address and satisfy those secondary demands, then any newly-arriving carotenoids will be more likely to actually arrive at locations where they can carry out their essential primary roles, and provide the most overall benefit.
Accordingly, over a span of time that allowed careful consideration and additional readings on related subjects, this line of logic and analysis began to suggest, more and more persuasively, that well-balanced eye-care preparations would be able to do the greatest possible good, in protecting or restoring the extraordinarily complex needs of human eyes, if those formulations contain both: (i) zeaxanthin, as the ideal symmetric, fully-conjugated carotenoid that has been fully optimized (by millions of years of evolution) for interacting in beneficial ways with animal cells and animal cell membranes; and, (ii) one, two, or more additional ocular-active nutrients that can directly and efficiently address and correct any one or more “secondary demands”, which otherwise will tend to “siphon off” part of any zeaxanthin that reaches the eye.
Viewed from another perspective, zeaxanthin can be regarded as a form of “buffer”, in a system that is constantly trying to sustain an equilibrium (which is usually called “homeostasis”, when living biological systems are involved). Like buffer compounds, carotenoids can respond to whatever is added to (or imposed upon) the system, in a way that usually will help the system move back toward its equilibrium (also referred to as the “set-point” of the system). However, it must also be recognized that if the outer limits of the buffering capacity of a certain buffer compound has been reached in a certain system, addition of even a slight quantity of additional acid or alkali can cause major swings and upheavals, in the system. In an analogous manner, if the carotenoids in a human eye are “stretched thin”, by a combination of multiple competing demands, all demanding responses at the same time, then the overall protective system can fail, leading to a variety of stresses, problems, and damage, all occurring at once, and acting together in ways that are suggested by phrases such as vicious circle, witch's brew, etc.
Subsequently, as the inventor pondered various approaches to developing and optimizing ways to respond to complicated and intertwined problems that lead to (or are caused by) complex, difficult, and often intractable ocular diseases and disorders (which lead to serious visual impairment, functional blindness, or complete blindness in millions of people every year, despite the best efforts of thousands of doctors and researchers), he eventually arrived at a complex intersection, where roughly half a dozen distinct themes all converge and cross each other. Briefly, those themes include the following:
(i) Using nature and evolution as the best examples and the best instructors, many and probably most of the best candidate ocular-active nutrients are likely to be derived from plants;
(ii) In the same way and for the same reasons that occur in plants, many and probably most of the best candidate ocular-active nutrients are likely to have strong or even exclusive specificity for certain stereoisomers, and racemic mixtures created by non-specific chemical synthesis should be avoided wherever possible;
(iii) Despite the dominance of plant nutrients as offering the best candidates overall, humans evolved most efficiently as omnivores, and diversity should be recognized, respected, and valued. Accordingly, animal sources may well offer one or two ocular-active nutrients that may provide good and useful complements, when added to best-candidate plant nutrients for eye health; and,
(iv) after a list has been developed that contains the best candidates from the realm of naturally-occurring ocular-active nutrients, the final step is to make good, shrewd, intelligent use of technology, to get those natural products properly stored, packaged, and delivered. In this context, appropriate technological steps can include, for example: (i) the use of oily carrier substances, to deliver active agents (including carotenoids) that are naturally oil-soluble; (ii) the use of timed-release and/or sustained-release technology, to establish sustained and lasting increased blood concentrations of any compounds that otherwise disappear rapidly from the gut or from circulating blood; and, (iii) the use of various types of bioavailability enhancers (such as bile salts, phospholipids, or pancreatic lipase), to increase the uptake of oily compounds through the intestinal walls, and into circulating blood.
After extensive thought, reading, research, and discussions concerning various different factors listed above, the inventor herein has reached a point where it is now time to convert these concepts and ideas into detailed and specific tests, which must be woven together into a consistent and cohesive program that is planned and organized to lead directly to a specific outcome that can be clearly envisioned and described at this time, even though the screening tests have not yet been commenced that will identify those specific agents that will perform most potently, synergistically, and beneficially, when combined with zeaxanthin.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to disclose multi-component orally-ingestible formulations for protecting eye health in mammals (including humans), which contain zeaxanthin as an essential and critical ingredient, and which also contain at least two or more other agents that have been proven, in tests on humans or other primates, to act in a synergistic and potentiating manner with zeaxanthin, to provide improved efficacy in preventing or treating eye diseases.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a focused method of approach that will be able to clearly identify ocular-active nutrients that, when added to zeaxanthin, will be able to improve the efficacy of zeaxanthin in preventing or treating eye diseases.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a method (which has intertwined aspects of both scientific research, and a method of doing business) that will sort through hundreds of competing and confusing products that are accompanied by unsupported and unreliable advertising and marketing claims, and which will provide (i) elderly people who are suffering from vision loss; (ii) their families, caregivers, and insurance companies; and, (iii) government and charitable institutions that will be forced to bear the brunt of the costs of caring for millions of elderly people who are at severe risk of becoming functionally blind, with genuinely useful and reliable products and information that will be truly effective in preventing an epidemic of blindness, which otherwise will occur as the population ages, and as the long-terms effects of unhealthy high-fat diets gradually take their toll on the aging populace.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent, through the following summary, description, and claims.